


Секс похож на драку

by sea-budjum (budjum)



Series: 4 and 11 [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budjum/pseuds/sea-budjum





	Секс похож на драку

«Секс похож на драку», — сказал кто-то.

— Так же жестоко, — думает Унохана, утешая Ичиносе после смерти капитана.

— Так же бессмысленно, — думает Унохана, вправляя Хинамори сломанную руку.

— Так же некрасиво, — думает Унохана, зашивая Хисаги распоротую щеку.

— Так же…смешно? — думает Унохана, отмывая Комамуре слипшуюся от крови шерсть.

Она идет по улице, направляясь к главнокомандующему, в воздухе летают адские бабочки. Вдруг… сыпятся камни, пыль в воздухе, и сквозь пролом, не опуская сцепленных мечей, вываливаются Кенпачи с Ичиго. Кенпачи смеется, на лице Ичиго кровь мешается с удовольствием, у обоих яркие и блестящие — живые — глаза.

— Секс похож на драку — так же… Ладно, — думает Унохана. Возможно, Зараки Кенпачи заставит ее пересмотреть свое мнение.


End file.
